


What A Wonderful Ass

by Noiseeee



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 16:51:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19136770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noiseeee/pseuds/Noiseeee
Summary: 制胜于不知不觉





	What A Wonderful Ass

 

     

     

    **绝世美妙翘屁股。**

    

     

01

    

    那不过是一个屁股。肌肉格脂肪，造物主给人类这干巴巴的身躯硬生生加上的盆骨滚圆。

      

    红。大面积的红就似源自中世纪的涂料，撞上画框与帘幕，由边缘倾注而下。原木，古籍，沉默的陈设正无声地向世人阐述归属于剑桥的底蕴过往。那兴许会是黑色，裹上赤裸双肩的学士服，也或许是纯白，凭手里的试剂连接远方不可触及的星辰。可那终归是红色，源自散落而至的帘幕，接连所有的肃穆庄严，弥留而下的，只剩刻入腿根的荒谬可笑。

     

    玫瑰。

    

    庄严的图书馆里正站着一个人，一个男人。骨架说不上多么壮阔，但也不至于纤细得叫人作呕，那不过是一副身躯，赤裸的，肌肉结实又不至于骇人，肤色白皙可还归属自然，头发还是金色。他大概会是那种尴尬的类型，穿衣偏瘦脱衣有肉，扎在男人堆里看来静雅干净，放在女人怀中又成为了迷人但不招人恨的花花公子。很微妙的感觉，谁都知道，可这又像那道沿着肩骨落下的小块疤痕，细长，已经褪去深色，可又令人无法忽视，就似带有瑕疵的精巧茶杯，盛满醇茶与深邃，看起来是多受上帝的偏爱，又不至于难以接触。

   

    真实，这是他给人的感觉。有血有肉。端上就酒杯背对镜头，他看起来就似醉后的狂热学者，怀揣热诚以最坦诚的方式若最后的圣徒似地追随莎翁。他或许会更适合王尔德，漂亮又古怪，视线一旦投落其上，哪怕无法瞧见他的面容，你也无从再度移开。

     

    终归是贪婪。由大腿根爬上后臀，左侧，说不上霸占太多，可孤立一角悄然盛放的模样，却令得占据不言而喻。那是一株玫瑰，渗血的红，浪漫寓意它的美好，可谁都不能忘记它的孤傲，带刺锐利，孤芳正艳之下，它不属于任何人，哪怕夜莺愿为最爱吞咽啼血，哪怕帝王双目为它刺疼失明，它依然独立傲然，似一位真正的贵族，傲骨优雅，美丽留给世人歌颂，而所有只从属自身。

      

    可那不过是一个屁股，去年拿下最佳桂冠的低俗玩意。

     

    来自北美的男孩移开视线，他嘴里嚼上泡泡糖，草莓味，公寓楼下杂货店里五先令一大把。宣传语灌入双耳，昔日自傲的校刊部员现在倒像是等着看戏的老鸨，等着眼前这群正人君子成为免费的娼妓，脱个精光还免费拍上两张——阿尔弗雷德当然不至于浅薄得连艺术都无法划分，事实上他还挺理解这种行为，解压又刺激，可问题是，对于在数学桥圣体钟还有三一学院大草坪的游人，又有多少人真的能不带有色眼镜地观赏所谓的艺术。

      

    阿尔弗雷德加快了步伐，耳机里还不屈不挠地喊上好几句“屁股”。

     

     _Goddamn, Goddamn_

_操他妈的，_

    

    他走上街头，校道上人头涌涌，烤肉薯条，不知道哪家社团又借研究为由架起烤架。一对两对，好些情侣挤上草坪，像是谈个恋爱还得高调地争夺视线。他不饿方才出门前才咬上一口面包，空气油腻难闻，可不知为何一股淡淡的芳香钻入鼻翼。

   

    _How the hell you get all that ass in them pants_

_贴身热舞，哪怕隔上一整条裤子，你这婊子不也拿下了他们的屁股。_

    

    玫瑰与蜜桃，这不过是颅内幻想的成果。他拐入长廊建筑，阳光晒不到的地方酝酿腐烂。

   

    _How you drinkin' and you ain't got no glass_

_没有杯子也没有酒，你是从何喝得满嘴满足_

    

    而他出现在尽头，没有书架也没有帘幕，只剩一杯空去的美酒，还有一如既往的赤裸袒露。

   

    _Now you came in here and you ain't got no man,_

_现在可好，你站在我面前还纯情地装作若无其事，_

    

    浅金碎发，白皙身躯，右肩上挂落一道疤痕，细长褪去，男人仿佛察觉到了身后的视线，缓缓转身之际，他瞧见了大腿根上的赤红。

    

    _What_

_干_

   

    玫瑰，玫瑰。

    

    操。

     

    阿尔弗雷德一脚踹到墙上，幻想消退之际还不忘往这所谓的傲骨少年耳畔倒上一句轻藐嘲讽。

     

    ——那不过是一个屁股。

    

    同样的话不远处草坪上，校刊 _The Tab_ 的同学正竭尽全力地向怀有质疑态度的所谓呆板认认真真地阐述自由。

     

    而归于当下，阿尔弗雷德只觉得脑袋充血，阳光太猛，照得眼睛发晕。不然他怎么还想着那该死的玩意。

    

    那不过是一个屁股。

   

    他一遍遍地向自己说，也顺势合理地解释了一通充血的玩意。

    

    那不过是一个屁股……

    

    带刺，锐利，染成红与深青，由大腿根部贪婪地攀上结实后臀。

  

    纹身。

    

    那不过是一个屁股！

    

    这下他近乎喊出声。

     

    

02

     

    “于是你跑了，活得像个弟弟？”

    

    依靠在高脚椅上，弗朗西斯凭一句话高度概括北美少年的一日早晨。赶往教学楼的道路诱惑不减，刺疼眼睛的一对对情侣还有洗脑式地硬性宣传。他们没有一位寄住在学校里，他们是说，这点半强制性的新生一年要求对于能灵活对付入学考试的高材生而言简直没有什么是无法糊弄。兄弟会还是草莓甜心熊，换了名字与涂料后强行霸占的宿舍实在是困不住这俩位先生，后者声扬所谓自由而前者更是将自由进行到底，在这方面两人又不谋而合，尽管一方是因为宿舍老旧电路带不动高要求电脑，另一方沉醉于不同的美人怀抱，压根就没有什么闲心回到所谓的兄弟牢笼。

    

    等不及对面桌的法国人慵懒地回上一句责骂，这头的阿尔弗雷德可就相当不吝啬手头的宝贝——当然是宝贝，酒吧抹布，祖传下来历经那么多位酒保之手，上面沾上的肉眼不可见菌落与明晃晃的暧昧斑驳可足够炫耀历史优秀——往相反方向。

    

    酒保与主管，维系在两位不同方面浪子的桥梁竟是如此简单易懂的彼间关系，事实上他们或许还能发展更深的关系，单从两位的取向看来，不过这概率简直与火星撞地球碾得粉碎后还用陨石顺便把月球也给废了的可能性同等渺小。关于这方面阿尔弗雷德始终是想不明白，取向不过是数量与比值上的区别，谈何成为另类不屑以鼻，也谈何被某些人看来捆绑在一起消费——得了吧兄弟，他可受不了弗朗西斯那头披肩长发，光看着就觉得热。弗朗西斯不也看不惯自己的这番随性行头，不过似乎并非绝对地反感，他是说，同样就算是指着对方鼻子骂，对方仍宁可给自己冠上一块亚军奖牌——“你也就比那眉毛好些”，这可什么话，曾经有人一把火烧了这位漂亮法国人的胡子吗。

   

    “嘿弗朗，英雄我只不过是一心向学没任何这方面的雅兴。”

    

    想想不解气，于是阿尔弗雷德又往对方的酒杯里扔上一点惊喜——巧克力，自然是没咬过的玩意，老天他还没有口味重得与弗朗西斯共享些什么。澄澈漂亮的金汤力混上好一团叫人暧昧的油腻深棕，属于猎奇的柔顺口感，猎奇风味唯独源自剑桥小镇东面尼尼微——卖酒的那个，这可不是美索不达米亚，除了俩浑身酒臭的兼职大学生外，没有动人的安美依迪丝与宠爱公主的尼布甲尼撒二世，别说这愿为所爱建造奇迹的爱情故事，四舍五入荣誉单身至今的他们可与这点浪漫没有丝毫缘分。

    

    无奈地打量在杯中溶解不尽的巧克力块，弗朗西斯只好耸了耸肩，算是自认倒霉——惹上调酒前的酒保，这就像是辞职前揍了坐上你位置的财政主管一样扯淡。“好吧伙计，别说哥哥不提醒你，这是正常现象，就像你看动作片立起一样，当然，我没想到你小子居然看着大卫都能有反应。”身材健硕，经受艺术熏陶，来自地中海的世纪美男——当然，领略风姿还需前往佛罗伦萨，当然排队是必不可少的，如果运气不错，大概还能来一口棉花冰淇淋，意大利特产，又大又软不过钱也不少。

      

    “彼此彼此，维纳斯的忠实粉丝。”不住轻笑，在语风犀利的英格兰泡上近一年，就算是这个直率的美国男孩也学会了同理嘲讽，还外加些狂傲，这什么叫人牙痒的混小子。

    

    “金苹果与最美的女神吗。”最神圣的宝物遇上心怀不轨的厄里斯，献给最美的人竟也因为同样的美人烧去一座城的繁荣。弗朗西斯摇了摇头。太不划算，倒将原本美丽的，硬生生化作了灰烬之下的丑陋。“事实上伙计，我更偏爱蒙娜丽莎。神秘典雅，心中女神的象征。”

     

    “还有我的让娜*。”

     

    “亲爱的贝蒂*？”

    

    “事实上她在自由岛，俯瞰哈德逊河，一根食指就长两米四。”

     

    脚下还踩段铁锁，手里捧上独立宣言，好一位美丽又庄严的女神，隔上海与轮索，大半个纽约都沉醉于她的美貌——在这通往自由的金门之前，我高举照亮黑夜的雄雄大火——伙计听听，这才是女神该有的气度。

    

    “真不愧是女神。”

     

    _*让娜，代指自由女神像设计者巴托尔迪的妻子，坊间传言自由女神像外貌原型之一。贝蒂——这里全称“法国的贝蒂•戴维斯”，代指让娜•莫罗，法国著名女演员_

     

    “你会爱上她的，我保证。”

   

    嘴上这般说着，视线的余光却为男孩引来了崭新的一道光彩。浅金色。坐靠于吧台与墙壁所构成的狭小一角，属于旁人的气息无形地勾勒展现。那会是一头蓬松的碎发，事实上确实如此，不算长，自然散落，承接吧台旁暖色的灯光，本已偏近浅色的发丝又近乎接连和光的骄阳，细细碎碎，为角落唱片的沉闷碾末，又忠诚于这道同样宁静的金上点缀倾洒。

     

    他是一个男人。阿尔弗雷德是说，他自己的取向是男的。老天他不知道该怎么说，他是说，他还没有饥不择食地相信一见钟情，可不得不承认的是，没有什么传言能在空白基础下不胫而走，减价，出轨，还是可笑友情。

    

    亦或者就是这烂俗得叫人作呕的一见钟情。

    

    “先生。”

   

    不再顾及弗朗西斯，阿尔弗雷德主动出击。说不定他还得截胡，谁知道那个偏爱美人的法国男人会不会抢先拿下眼前的这位漂亮先生。动作轻快地绕过大半张吧台，作为酒保的琼斯先生利落地站到对方的面前。他的这一身打扮还算不错，至少修身的马甲挡住了被番茄酱弄脏的衬衫污渍，更何况对方不也只套上一件普通得不能再普通的恤衫与牛仔裤。伙计造物主也未免太归于犯规，同样的穿着满大街都有，一眼晃过去就像是白雪致盲似地左手握右手，而现在，对方甚至连正眼都没瞧向自己，自己倒先很不争气地兴奋起来——老天伏特加该往被子里倒，而不是昏昏沉沉的脑袋我的兄弟。

     

    烈酒的醇香唤醒飘飘扬的意识，用力地摇晃手里的调酒壶，阿尔弗雷德总算是光凭声音换来对方的视线。绿眼，好家伙，那会是澄澈无暇，传统意义上的金发绿眼美人，可撞入暖色调灯光，散落揉入的深金渗透了视野与心境。甜。他怕是摇出了酒，不然这只有彼此共享的空气里，竟泛起不自然的香醇甜味。

   

    “马天尼。两盎司伏特加混苹果杜松子掺甜烈酒，果香馥郁，清冽入心。度数不高，很适合作为先生上台前的美味餐前酒。”礼貌介绍配上漂亮的成品，阿尔弗雷德难得拿得出手的作品成功地为他扳来一举——虽然这不过是他单方面的妄自所为，可管他的，能换来小音乐家的任何一点注意也是他的胜利。酒吧小本经营，请不来额外玩音乐的表演家，别说追随脚步来到这里。那只会是表演者，至少能上台一曲，弗朗西斯不会浪费任何一个能为酒吧带来活跃音符的机会，老板的老掉牙歌剧唱片都播得快要跳带了。对方还背来了一把吉他，放在地上，偏于原色调的沉稳红木却遇上电吉他的本质身份，意外惊喜总比顺理成章来得更刺激沉迷。

      

    “谢谢。”意料之内的英腔，预计之外的性感。

   

     赚了。

    

    “不用客气我的先生。”搭讪第一步就得撬开对方的嘴，言语或者舌头，当然后者被咬断的机率大得叫人汗颜。扯上一堆麻烦的敬语，美国男孩总算能将话题扯到关键进程，他是说，至少比起随意可见的信息，他好歹能越过圈一脚踩进对方的心里。“你是来表演吗，我是说，你的吉他。”

    

    阿尔弗雷德努了努嘴，故意所为的示意衬出对得上自己阳光外貌的可爱。

     

    对方摇了摇头，端起递来的美酒，淡淡地回上一句肯定。“忙里偷闲罢了。”

    

    琥珀色的醇酒浇落喉咙，沿柔软的唇瓣。他大概是涂上了口红，弥留在杯壁的印记无声佐证。可这感觉并不难受，他是说，即便对方是男的还特地涂上口红，阿尔弗雷德不过是觉得这很是适合，点落于唇角的赤色鲜艳。

    

    霸占后臀的血色玫瑰。

    

    这下倒轮到阿尔弗雷德用力地摇了摇头，仿佛这点外来的力度能甩掉揣在脑子里的麻烦事。阿尔弗雷德扯上一抹笑容，巧妙地往对方的杯中贴上一小块切片柠檬，指腹别有深意地拂过杯壁赤红。“不也很有情趣。”他耸了耸肩，很是理解。“英雄我也玩过一会音乐，十年级还在北美的时候。不过现在算是生疏了，自从来到剑桥——法学院，‘追求自由的琼斯’。”

     

    只要有钱，谁都能来剑桥——旅游可没有什么门槛。而至于能无忧无虑在这座学城里享用所有资源的通行证，恐怕也只有少部分人才能拥获这令人慕羡的资格。巧合的是阿尔弗雷德正有一切。弗朗西斯也有，不过这谁在意，他现在更在乎这漂亮的英国学历是否能引起美丽的英国绅士的一道注意。他甚至还伸出了手，老天这可是一步死棋，对于讲究礼仪的英国人而言，倘若连这点基本礼仪都不加以回复，那劳烦还是洗洗睡吧，别再妄想与他的任何可能。

     

    而对方轻轻地回握了阿尔弗雷德手，礼貌性的，显然。这双手可真是漂亮，手指修长肌肤白皙，长期练琴为他带来了难以磨去的茧，粗糙擦过掌心的一刻，这却比任何柔软更具实体——那太过于飘渺，像是握上一条丝带似的，而对方带有温度，温暖宜人。

     

    不要让女士感到任何无聊。对于此时此刻的语境，也请容得将同样因美追慕的英格兰绅士成为这方挑剔的客人。学业上的事可不能多提，一是衬得呆板无趣，像是书呆子处男在上床前与你讨论润滑剂成分似的，其次更多的是暴露信息，弗朗西斯的那句话很不错，神秘美丽，这大概是保持魅力的关键所在。

    

    于是阿尔弗雷德巧妙地改变话题，向最滑稽的恶搞方向。“至少不会在意屁股。”

        

    他还眨了眨眼睛，充当调皮戏谑。

     

    “屁股？”

    

     这一步棋下得不错，这不，向来淡漠的对方竟抬起头来，有些意外（至少在阿尔弗雷德听来）地加以回问。

    

    不错的开端。

    

    “对，低俗的传统。不过是王妃妹妹漂亮的屁股……”扯高音量充当无谓，这种面对任何事的坦然会是履历见证的理想方式。大概是发现对方不由皱起的眉头，阿尔弗雷德这才注意自己又再度凭那难听的词去描述一位美丽女士的身后。低俗。他在心头无声谴责。当然，他也在表面毫不吝啬地挤出歉意与厌倦——甚至可以说是发挥过度，演技浮夸得仿佛自己手里摇得不是酒，而是世间的所有秘密。“我是说，作为英国顶尖学府，对于世纪皇室婚礼结果只放眼在女士身上，追求美人没有什么错，不过这张扬地变成历年传统可就未免烂俗。”

     

    对方一言不发，像是在想什么。

     

    阿尔弗雷德干脆乘胜追击，以英国人那对皇室的追求心态，对于这位绅士先生，这点显而易见的不悦定是对于这种习俗的厌恶——艺术，这当然有艺术，不过至少不是现在提及。放下抹布与酒杯，阿尔弗雷德主动凑前——他的睫毛可真长，配上那双绿眼实在是经受偏爱——故作神秘似地，扯出一道例子。这理所当然，山岳之所以高耸因为平地的对比，品格的高尚不还是多亏了环境映衬，那么正义与追求不也如此，谁管你现在是搭讪还是胡扯。

   

    “还有上一年的那位获奖者，工程学院的‘Arthur’，拜托伙计，就算参与者名字可以自拟，你这未免也太……”故作停顿甚至拉长语调，阿尔弗雷德像是咬上一口烂番茄似地把脸皱成一团。“图书馆与亚瑟，红酒还有莎翁，亚瑟，你是柯南道尔还是叔本华先生，当充分理由律的四重根遇上波西米亚丑闻，凭‘任何事物都有它之所以如此的理由’度量情妇之心，老天这可在追求真相的同时可好好考虑罗平先生坠落前的虎牙。”

     

    简直是完美的一段论述，巧妙地扯上两位亚瑟还有三处本无联系的事例对话，只可怜的罗平先生，为优雅令人心动的女士拼搏求真，愈是追求又愈是证明铁证所在，苹果上的虎牙印痕，老天又是苹果，或许他该写一篇稿件寄给闲的没事干的校刊，标题就叫“论一块苹果的成就”，除了砸出了牛顿与地心引力，其余可都真是美人之战，这该不会是伊甸园的蛇，咬上一口便是禁果的堕落。

     

    可谁料到对方竟一口饮尽杯中的马天尼，动作利落地不像是没有追求的口干或者一时冲劲，这像是一种宣泄，好吧他背起了吉他，表演前的自我鼓劲吗，伴随旁人的视线与鼓舞，阿尔弗雷德也像每一位观众似地期待鼓掌。

    

    事实如此……但愿不是为了甩掉自己而主动喝完算是还了人情。

      

    “感觉怎么样。”

    

    他走向舞台身后伴随掌声与口哨声，大概是初次登场，尼尼微里还没有粉丝为他尖叫。但对方看起来不以为意，轻快地插电准备，他调整了麦克风的高度。自弹自唱，愈是简单的搭配愈是能展现个人的能力，一把电吉他与一位酒吧新人，这下不过数尺的舞台下充满好奇与期翼。

     

    他重新回到弗朗西斯的跟前，不是朝着人来，单纯是为了法国男人总擅长于霸占最好的观赏地点。曾经阿尔弗雷德询问弗朗西斯，为什么他有一把好嗓音长得也不算难看就是不愿意上台，谁料对方少有地报以一笑，他眼下一口醇酒，兑水威士忌，淡淡地由喉咙吐出。

    

    ——比起台上的猴子，我宁可成为旁观的雄鸡。一出好戏总需要观众，我想我不会缺席。

    

    装什么深沉。阿尔弗雷德如是评定对方的所为。当然，这不影响从对方角度收获绝佳观景。

     

    “志在必得。英雄我请他喝了一杯酒，举杯共酌时还分享了一通去年的屁股。”

      

    屁股吗……嚼了嚼杯中点缀的橄榄，一杯简单调剂后的威士忌只剩冰与余韵。他或许想对阿尔弗雷德说些什么，可待视线撞上台上那位先生后，他耸了耸肩。“祝你好运。”

     

    “少来弗朗西斯，”灵敏的北美雄鹰很快就察觉到视线的不同，他扒上吧台，故作玄虚地套话指引。“你怎么看起来对他如此熟悉，你该不会看上了我的英格兰少爷。”这确实有可能，那位先生看起来就不缺这点追求美好的狂花。

    

    弗朗西斯一口唾沫吐上地板。“少来，你给我脑袋焊上不锈钢我也不会去找那个男人。”

    

     看起来不假。斟酌片刻阿尔弗雷德还是不愿意就这样放了弗朗西斯，毕竟这家伙的经验就摆在那里。他刚伸出手，一把拽住对方的衣领，一道声音彻底地划破了世界的全部。

    

    是歌声。没有伴奏也没有任何多余的衬托，只是最直接的歌声。他果然拥有一把不错的嗓音，酒吧的麦克风不好，杂音不断地侵扰听觉，可充斥其中，那道歌声硬生生地由中割裂。并非如外貌的柔美亦或者与气质相衬的典雅，闯入耳际，那会是烟嗓技法扯动下的尖锐决然。声嘶力竭，绝大多数人对于重金属与烟嗓的印象只停留在这点皮毛层面，而站在麦克风前，这个考究的英格兰绅士正用他的嗓音向世人证明，什么叫做烟嗓里的浪漫，什么叫做重金属里的激情澎湃。

     

    吉他演奏紧随而上。倘若以文学的角度描述方才的歌唱，那会是一段意犹未尽的独白，就似莎翁笔下主人公往喉咙里掺上哭腔后的坚毅自颂，而对于当下，电吉他的动感音色扯断古典与现代的明显界线，掺入其中，高超技法的带动之下，由十指里传述而至的空剩对现世的重新演绎。古典于歌剧，没有多少人是发自内心地从中欣赏，创新于平庸，少部分人的追求成为了格格不入，数十年前皇后用波西米亚狂想曲率先扯开时代的裂缝，而此时此刻，男人定然没有与时代的奇迹乐队相提并论的野心，可不得不承认，倘若将皇后杀手点燃的火光比作前路，那么追随而至的人群里，这道金色会是多么的明显夺目。

    

    单薄的恤衫为汗水打湿，聚光灯下，脖颈的血管仿佛清晰可见，随一声声歌吼中惹目明显。贴身牛仔裤勾勒优美的线条，可谁也无法以任何亵渎的眼神去欣赏。倘若移开视线是人的自由，那么沐浴在这乐声之下，一切的一切就似融做实体，一把枪一把刀还有一卷胶带，封死了你的退路，只容得将视线烙在聚光灯下。

     

    阿尔弗雷德说不清楚这是什么感受，心脏就像被攥紧了似的。一见钟情的胡扯撑不过时间的消磨，而现在他可以断定，无论时光把他拽到往后的哪里，这份源自心脏的悸动大概永远也无法忽视一尽。

     

    “明明身板谈不上多么有冲击力却挤出的声音却冲劲十足。”阿尔弗雷德低声嘟囔。弗朗西斯回过头去，他的酒保伙计现在大概是失了魂，蔚蓝是他追随的自由，而归于当下，那只映落了幽绿，深邃的干净的，又饱含独占欲地将视线拽入其中。“人不可貌相。”

     

    “确实。”法国男人晃了晃酒杯。“人不可貌相。”同样的话遇上不同的人，兴许寓意也会有所不同。

    

    酒吧的表演持续不过多久，一曲末了本该结束初次新人秀的男人却依然屹立台上。灵活的十指放肆地将诱人的音乐灌入观众的耳际，忍气氛狂热焦灼得倘若因快速播谈而发烫的通电琴弦。然而男人依然继续，他像是在等待什么。拱起腰将吉他推得更高，由人体曲线与高超演出引起的又一高潮再度席卷台下。

     

    而不知是巧合还是意外，由阿尔弗雷德角度望去，他倘若瞧见了什么，由牛仔裤扯拉的边缘，那稍稍露出的腰际，以及为汗水打湿之下若隐若现的右肩后背。

     

    贪婪的玫瑰攀图占有，落在右肩的疤痕衬得有血有肉。

    

    很多时候事物可不会那么巧合，同样很多时候，巧合起来你也只能骂娘。

    

    阿尔弗雷德愣住了，抬起头去望向准备上台的弗朗西斯。而男人耸了耸肩，这下总算表露无奈。

     

    “尤其是你心心念念还拿去搭讪的去年屁股，”

     

    浅金碎发白皙肌肤，结实的身体线条遇上绝佳的构图，图书馆美酒还有柯南道尔，老天他还加上了叔本华与亚森罗平。苹果是金色的，点缀厄里斯的私心计谋。而咬下苹果的来客着实存在，伊甸园里没有蛇，有的只是独赏的禁果，以及故意相邀的夏娃。

     

    “就在对方身上。”

    

    弗朗西斯接过话筒，聚光灯打在他们身上。剧烈的演出容汗水打湿他的碎发，扶着吉他一手握住麦克风，男人的双目澄澈依旧。

    

    那是绿色的，此时此刻正死死得盯着他。不是厌恶也不是嫌弃，更多的，只是独占上风的骄傲与炫耀。

      

    “现在允许我为大家郑重地介绍接下来一个月的驻唱歌手——”

   

    别说搭讪成功，现在他能抗住一个月的尴尬已是奇迹。他还得好好地控制自己，拳头还有舌头。

     

    “亚瑟•柯克兰！”

    

    他现在硬得就想直接舔上对方的唇。

    

    妈的。

    

    

03

    

    “所以说你第一次遇见我时只因为我的屁股。”

    

    尼尼微的员工室里，亚瑟方才套上一双皮靴。酒吧小，没有专门的后台，由货物架临时分隔的空间兴许是彼此唯一的挡墙。不过英格兰绅士却没有多么介意，他是说，他当然知道这寸空间里有些什么，两位已经掰弯的同志，不过那又怎么样，一位自从高中时期扛上近三年的拳头后便立誓这辈子不与英国人有任何勾结，结果一纸录取通知书就将他送往剑桥怀抱。而后者显然是看上了自己，一头来自北美的饿狼，可这又怎么样，牙还没有磨利，咬不断英格兰雄狮的喉骨。

     

   “得了吧伙计，你知道的，是音乐。”

    

    弗朗西斯，对，这个此时此刻光荣休假到巴塞罗那看日落的男人，临走前还不忘给自己献上一个惊喜意外。他将自己的那点破事全告诉了亚瑟，包括对方已经知晓一大半的屁股。欲望与狂傲。他如是向刚走下来的歌手介绍，而男人从口袋里掏出了火机和烟，硬生生地又逼平了弗朗西斯的设想——老天那个疯子——似乎高中时期，某位要强的学生会会长就胡子问题直接放一把火烧了，据说还有公报私仇的意味。别问出自谁，弗朗西斯像是洗脑似地天天在自己耳畔灌输怒骂。

    

    “那又是哪个混账光看就硬了。”

    

    男人又套上了外套，皮衣，优雅放慢倘若披上中世纪累赘华服。亚瑟不习惯直接穿着这一身的装束由学校来到酒吧，他还住在学校里，更何况学生会会长又岂能如此夸耀。他不介意被旁人发现自己的音乐事业，事实上这又有什么，学生会长也是人，管他是剑桥还是天桥底下，他不过是给自己一个合情合理的业余爱好，你知道的，离开岗位和工作范围，这可没必要过分介意。

    

    而阿尔弗雷德却感到有些可惜，大概是某些游戏玩多了。

    

    “亚瑟我想你该知道，对于明恋且搭讪你的对象用这种用词可相当危险。”

     

    何止言语，你在明摆着喜欢自己的人面前换衣服（虽然隔上一排货架）这简直就是火上浇油。别太小瞧琼斯先生的定力，他可压够了欲火，虽然私底下抽了多少纸巾恐怕也只有他自己知道——所幸一人独居。

     

    显然亚瑟也不会为这点表面君子所瞒骗。他一脚蹬上货架一头，故意发出的巨响撞得阿尔弗雷德耳根发疼。这可真疼啊，阿尔弗雷德抱紧了怀中的一箱洋葱。而余光扫至身上的彼方却心满意足地不掩微笑。

    

    “少说得自己如此圣洁，对我屁股胡作为非的家伙。”

     

    “完全不我的伙计！”没错，完全不，英雄我还没有如此龌龊低俗。在这一刻，这位向来敢做敢当的北美少年却不由地在心头为至少什么都还没发生而倍感侥幸。

    

    亚瑟看穿了他，一定。

     

    “手套。”他如是下令，算是硬生生地掐停话题。

     

    “好吧，”随声得到默许，阿尔弗雷德总算有机会翻开亚瑟的包。那不过是一个网球包，偏长又大，乍一看定会将这优雅的阳光运动与绅士联系。不过长靴成为球拍，拨板顶替为球，事实上又有多少人能猜到优雅严肃的绅士包里竟还塞上了好一本杂志。限制级，刚看到胸脯前这一大块白皙时就算是自认成熟的阿尔弗雷德也不由地连翻后退。“你怎么又戴上露指的，前不久英雄我才给你送上一对全包。”

     

    纯黑色配上丝织，贴身又相当华贵，满足了阿尔弗雷德对英国传统绅士的幻想，以及明恋情愫的思慕。

     

    亚瑟直接换上一句咂舌。“不露指你给我弹吉他试试。”他怎么可能看不透这小子，学弟，比自己小上四年，时间倒退这小子还在中学讨论十月女郎时他已经来到剑桥这座学府里建就工程。“还有领带。”他的语气算是咄咄逼人，大概是为了还上被某位搭讪分子当做学弟的尴尬。

    

    “亚瑟你可真得理不饶人。”嘴上这么说着，阿尔弗雷德还是相当配合地将领带送上。黑色丝织混合品，没有任何图案也没有多余的色调，只是黑色，专一简单，适合极了这线条优美的脖颈。

    

    “怎么，难道你还打算跟我谈法律吗，法学院的自由之民。”

    

    凭对方的言语堵对方的嘴，没有什么比这种反击来得大快人心。

     

    “先生你怎么能这样待我的学院以偏见，这可是一大控诉，我知道，潜藏的嘲讽！”

     

    高举平等与自由的旗帜，本该被堵上嘴的小鬼在这方面倒学会违规运用。

     

    “‘工程学院的Arthur’。”不见棺材不落泪，故意扯上长长的语调，亚瑟歌颂似地道出源自某位狂妄小鬼搭讪时扯上的蔑称。“这下可没有柯南道尔与叔本华，只剩柯克兰。”

     

    “有时候我真希望您能一头撞墙少点多余的记忆，我的先生。”

     

    放下怀里抱着的洋葱，阿尔弗雷德装模作样地合掌祈祷。该说些什么，愿圣诞老人给自己换上一个镀上不锈钢的脑袋，好令自己就算面对直言嘲讽也能勇往直前。

    

    “不好意思，工程学院的书呆子可爱惨了细节致命。”亚瑟耸了耸肩。他从上衣口袋里取出了一包烟，黑盒万宝路，味浓够呛，适合极了这副已在工程海洋里扯上五年的身躯。“一沓图纸一包烟，一天日夜一个人。”

    

    尼古丁与咖啡因相近，由唇至血，不知不觉中就麻痹你的全部。

     

    “或许你可以抹去最后的那一个词，只要你愿意。”

    

    而碳酸不也相当烦人，气泡噗噗地往上窜，即便你再怎么想要忽视再怎么驱赶一尽，这家伙能借无数次尝试将意识拽入趋势中的习惯。

     

    “你觉得呢。”

    

    阿尔弗雷德算是表白，本月第二十一次。

   

    亚瑟也算是回复，一言不发，缓缓地吐出薄烟，令浓醇的味道拍上对方的脸庞。

    

    拒绝也能让人骨头酥麻的家伙。

    

    阿尔弗雷德推开了门。他也该好好工作，到属于他的吧台那，伏特加琴酒与雪利，面朝舞台手里倾倒属于浓香醉意的清爽回味。“想来些什么。”

     

    关于表演结束后的美酒，关于重新由“吉他手柯克兰”回归“工程学院的亚瑟”刹那。

    

    亚瑟大步地迈向舞台，聚光灯配合似地追上他的步伐。围坐在舞台之下的人们纷纷鼓掌回眸，这家伙就是一个传奇，刚来到酒吧不过五天，便轻而易举地拿下一群忠实捧客。吉他正为他握紧在手，近于原木的红木，古典，优雅，可骨子里却充斥电音的激情与创新。

    

    “苹果调味马天尼，一份镜报与一块松饼，还有就是，”

     

    他回过头来。背光而站，浅金色的碎发承接透光，棱角分明的面容隔去强光，阿尔弗雷德瞧不清他的面貌，而男人优雅依旧，凭举止，凭言行，还有骨子里的神秘。

     

    神秘美丽，这大概是保持魅力的关键所在。

     

    “我不太想看见高中生模样的装饰品。”

     

    指代是谁，这恐怕只剩某位被英格兰绅士嘲讽的处男先生心知肚明。

      

    这家伙。阿尔弗雷德近乎咬牙切齿。

   

    调音试麦，属于他的盛宴又再度张罗。

       

    来吧。

    

    他一手拨响琴弦，往欢呼中的观众抛去今天的音乐洗礼。

    

    来吧。

    

    他撬开柜子顶上的甜烈酒，倾注杜松子与伏特加，饱含苹果清爽的浓醇醉意于这双手里实现截然矛盾处的绝佳融合。

     

    放声高歌，摇匀烈酒。聚光笼罩，酒香弥散。

    

    来吧。

   

    今夜无人沉眠，今夜归属彼间。

   

    来吧，来吧！

    

    

04

    

    很多时候不要轻易招惹小屁孩，这样做的结果往往会惹火上身。

     

    当斯科特似笑非笑地告诉亚瑟这番道理时，年幼天真的孩子再三犹豫后，还是决定将手中最后的一块巧克力送给表弟彼得。牛奶巧克力外浇上糖果糖霜，白花花的一层，还有与草莓牛奶兑至桃红的独角兽，独角兽独角兽，小小的亚瑟不知有多么喜欢这小小的朋友，一整盒糖果也就只有三块，他别提多么喜欢。

     

    独角兽啊……

     

    他靠坐在椅背上，抬起头来发梢挂上汗水。英格兰温度不算高，四面环海更别说现在才四月，虽说不是什么优点但胜在天气阴阳不定，包里随身携带的雨伞与开襟衫是每一个英国人最好的习惯佐证。然而不知是太阳抢跑了还是大西洋的暖流总算决心将名称里的字眼投入实际气温，介于四月末的寻常一天，竟换来相当不平凡的热浪。闷热，没有盛夏的干燥，硬要说来就像是一块被开水打湿的抹布，压抑阴沉，明明看起来稍稍用点力就能挤出雨滴，可沉闷的气氛之下却揣满不输给夏日的躁动。这世界终该要完，还谈什么学生会会议，他们现在就该出门给草坪上的同学递去一瓶水，目光长远努力宣传，结果被学校里所谓的酷毙学子当做傻子。妈的他现在热得意识模糊，太闷热了，会议室与窗外的阴霾，他或许可以考虑想想南极冰川，随性地扯开衣领可不是绅士所为——该是北极，企鹅的家园早为紫外线烤得融化，氯化物酿就的美酒浇穿了臭氧层的防线，制冷剂，发泡剂还有哈龙类物质，甚至牛羊猪屁，无论哪一个缘由，人总不会是那个无辜却需要背上十字架的虔诚教徒。

     

    亚瑟揉了揉太阳穴，不远处的书记还不厌其烦地继续她那冗长报告。而他正满门心思放在草坪上的水管喷口，大概还有五分钟就会喷水，届时可以好好地驱赶在草坪上黏得像苍蝇贴的情侣们，一对一对，说不定还能惊动角落的白鸽，鸟类直肠，那可就相当热闹。

     

    不过现实总事与愿违，不然他也不会直到现在还坐在主席位上伪装正经。

     

    直至一抹深金闯入视野，那会是蓝色的，洒落于发梢边缘，兴许还会偏于熟棕，那是麦穗的色彩。

      

    阿尔弗雷德。

     

    英格兰绅士扯了扯领带，这下这点不雅倒成了缓解不自然的最佳途径。

     

    那家伙大概也看见了他。瞧啊那北美少年，满是惊讶地站起身来，隔上厚重窗帘的缝隙与结结实实的落地玻璃，他的笑颜里写满兴奋。亚瑟不会报上任何一句回应——这他妈不是废话，总不成他现在就站起身来，满心欢心地拽上屋外的少年，一起欢快地在草坪上奔跑顺带宣传保护环境。老天那大概是陆地上的泰坦尼克或者沙漠里的少年派，没点心意还活成了蠢货。

     

    他移开了视线，别于正对面的少年，明摆着故意。这样那小子大概会收敛些。亚瑟在心头近乎祈祷地盘算。

    

    不过对方显然是不满。

     

    几声沉闷的轻敲投入彼间，宽敞的会议室里，学生会长本能地随声抬头。大概是商量经费的社团，就像校刊，要知道美臀大赛的报名可即将进入尾声。亚瑟所作所为近乎追随听觉，没有多余的深思熟虑，可待视线投向刹那，他猛然想起——

     

    对面哪来的门？

     

    果不其然，立马抬头看去，那抹放大不少的笑颜闯入了他的视野——毫无防备遇上认识的人，这感觉简直比恐怖故事里的出场还要耐人寻味。那小子是疯了吗，越过低矮的灌木挤近玻璃，他就算是贴上玻璃也要努力地在这点缝隙里霸占所有。该死的小鬼。猛然的一吓愣得亚瑟险些握不住茶杯，男人别无办法，只好努力地盯着对面的所作所为。只可怜了对面桌的霍华德，作为学生会会长秘书兢兢业业，没事开个例会都被上司的视线锁死无路。

     

    遇上亚瑟的视线，阿尔弗雷德却显得不以为意。英国男人相信自己的眼神传递消息已经足够准确，这不，无辜挨上一小部分的霍华德都开始回忆忏悔自己的所作所为。然而这点氛围显然是无法感染窗外的少年，他像是想到了什么，立马缩向窗帘倾注下的另外一角。

     

    一只手出现在布料缝隙，很快还有另一只，双手上下对向，隔上一段距离可就是没有握紧。猛然用力地同步甩动，北美少年抢在同时端站其中。严肃，绷紧神经，他把腰杆撑得笔直。灵活地往空气里抛上同样材质的伙计，他竟像是看到了什么东西似地，利落地伸长手去，轻巧地重新握住。动作行云流水，顺畅自由，仿佛此时此刻灌注在这段不似舞蹈又别无意义的表演中并非表面和光，那是一道光束，源自阴霾之下挤出的渺小光丝，细细碎碎，仿佛一碰就碎。

     

    而阿尔弗雷德握住了，张开双手，做事粗枝大叶的少年却衬得十分温柔。

    

    下一秒，无形的一道力道硬生生掰过男孩的脊骨，拱起腰肢，本装模作样的男孩仿佛拽住了些什么，一手搭上过肩不远的空中，另一手飞快地在空气里夸张摆动。调酒与吉他。这里没有醉意也空无舞台，仅隔上一大块玻璃，就连声音都无法漏去。

     

    即便如此他依然站在那里，为另一头的自己不厌其烦地递来阳光与暖意。无论被拒绝多少次，无论重复多少次。

     

    突然，安逸静躺的草坪猛然窜起水柱，是定时浇灌系统。紧黏相近的情侣瞬时闹腾推攘，不经意地伸手与退让铸就了结局预兆。沉睡的白鸽扑腾翅膀，相约着越过水雾闯上阴霾。而他的少年，阿尔弗雷德，那来自热情北美的少年显然与雨雾交情甚差，受惊似地急忙退让，一团水雾不偏不倚地抽上脸庞，稍稍向前，厚实的玻璃又撞疼少年鼻梁。

      

     亚瑟不禁笑了，即便他也说不清自己在笑些什么。

     

    而他瞥见了，阿尔弗雷德。

     

    男孩站住了双脚，任水雾抽上他的身躯。四月的伦敦偏冷，可阴霾之下的今天却燥热无常。四目相视，隔上一块厚实的玻璃，别说心声，仿佛呼喊也无法传达。然而他没有气馁地埋下脑袋，取而代之，他笑了，抬起头，望向他最爱的人。

     

    他指向自身，双掌相合一瞬，又指了指对面的他。

      

     如果没有看错，那会是一颗蹩脚的心，以及一个灿烂的笑颜。

      

    天际阴霾依旧，水雾浇湿了他的身躯，而阳光将温柔地倾覆一尽，连同所有的爱与坚持。

    

    蠢货。

  

     他移开了视线，遮掩脸庞的进程表正为攥得发皱。

     

    有什么被攥紧了，不似阳光，不在指尖，而近深处。

     

    “柯克兰，请问您有什么异义吗。”

     

    不远处的书记总算结束了发言，可这猛然甩向自己的询问着实逼得有些措手不及。

     

    “个人没有。”肯定答复。

     

    “可是学长，”随声望去，会议室里的成员们这才发现了同一令人惊讶的缘由。“您一直在笑。”

     

    浅浅的，淡淡的，

    

    哪怕在没有骄阳的阴霾里也藏不住的。

     

    所以说很多时候不要轻易招惹小屁孩，这样做的结果往往会惹火上身。

     

    这下他可别开了脸庞，在少年无法瞥见的角落，烧透了耳尖。

     

     

05

    

    尼古丁与咖啡因，生物碱及兴奋剂，贴上它们的标签多得叫人厌烦，而扣落手中与唇齿，撕裂全部后倒换来了自欺欺人的返璞归真。

     

    他扯下恤衫披上衬衣，套头款够宽松，适合热爱运动的少年，不过衬衣修身足够，至少能引起某人口哨依旧。

     

    他站上舞台，怀里抱上一把电吉他，眼前充斥初来乍到时不敢设想的忠实观众。当自己顺着传单来到死对头兼职的酒吧时，男人险些一脚踢翻货架就走，不过置于现在，他倒也从没有阐明临时打工会是一件坏事。

      

    宁静。

     

    男人无声静言。没有一句话也没有任何多余的寒暄，最初先是一阵轻拍，敲在地面与琴板，节奏时有时无。拨弦试音，倘若无意之举，又近慵懒惬意，那是英格兰绅士的皮，优雅典致，仿佛一杯永远不会厌倦的浓茶。然而高举手臂，夸张冲落刹那，源自电流与颤抖的交响曲瞬时于扩音器里砰炸一绝。

     

    喧闹。

    

   伏特加沐浴北境冰雪，慕尼黑的醇酒炽辣得喉咙干涸，一杯烈酒灌入调杯，两盎司再混上打碎的黑胡椒，弥散喉咙的火辣绽放于指尖，高抛，旋转，源自追求与品味的碰撞闯入指尖，冰块与烈酒交汇之处，那会是北美热情的传达转述。

     

    撕声高歌，换取所有人的视线与追慕。调酒暗响，配合于味蕾的辛辣是无法忽视的麻痹佐兴。

    

    聚光灯下，他是最耀眼的星宿。光鲜迷人，可没有人曾设想，映落在入夜幽绿中的会是何等灿烂耀眼的晴空蔚蓝。

      

    幽暗之处，他正在等他，专一地，不带一点多余偏见。初心难以启齿，不过至少在这一刻，唯有他真正地看见自己，真实的，不带有色眼镜。

     

    他举起手，彻彻底底地将自己放纵高歌。

    

    “你到底要些什么。”

    

    趁着醉意任汗水打湿脸庞，现在轮到亚瑟发出询问。

    

    “一杯马天尼。”

    

    接过音乐与疯狂，握住攥紧胸襟的那双手，阿尔弗雷德无条件地为最爱的人养成习惯。

     

    苹果的酸，烈酒的醇。

    

    独属英格兰的北美炽热。

    

    

06

    

    酒会见底，无论是马天尼还是装模作样的碳酸。

     

    “我请不起超过一个月的歌手，哪怕是混账眉毛。”

   

    一日收店的清晨，弗朗西斯扯着嗓音感慨。他没有特地向谁，事实上一个人也没有指代，可房间里的另一个人总会明白。亚瑟已经提前离开，这个叛逆的男人唯独在离开的时间把控得张弛有度，不会令你太过于期望，也不至于给予绝对的绝望。他还带走了一颗洋葱，从阿尔弗雷德的怀中。北美少年不小心撞翻了货架，而悠游自在地在其后更衣的绅士很是配合地带走一份幻想。

     

    “我知道。”

    

    阿尔弗雷德也褪下了一身的倦意和酒气。他不喝酒，这感觉很微妙，明明是亲手调酿各式美酒的酒保，结果却滴酒不沾。每当亚瑟如是调侃阿尔弗雷德时，这个他口中的幼稚处男总会伸出手，在旁人没有留意的缝隙里，扶住几欲滑到的歌手肩膀。

     

    不是不能喝，只不过是不想喝罢了。他摇晃手里的酒杯，为最爱的人忠诚地递去一夜醉暮。

      

    会醉。一醉不起。

     

    亚瑟的最后一场演出可谓是空前绝后，一举拿下尼尼微最小落脚点密度之冠，即便早在开场之际，某位英格兰先生就对这点数据表示没有多大兴趣——不也就豆腐块大小的地方。他很是不屑。然而阿尔弗雷德知道，这不过需要由中转译。

     

    耳尖红了。男人递去了今夜美酒。

    

    “最后一杯。”

    

    视线略过乘上冰块的醇酒，英格兰绅士罕有地未一饮而尽。趁醉办事。他总是这样解释舞台上自己的高超表演，当然还有一时兴起扯开的衣襟所为。而阿尔弗雷德总以笑带过。没必要藏。一个月的时间说不上是多么漫长，但足够令一个人烙入心中。

       

    “等我凯旋。”

     

    金丝扣上礼帽，背光而向，亚瑟笑得干净狡黠。

     

     

    他走上舞台，终究。无论最后这位先生选择成为一本正经的工程师亦或者叛逆随性的吉他手，这都不妨令脚下成为舞台。这是他的起点，也不会是他的终点。知更展翅翱翔，而屹立依靠的枯木，也于雨雾浇灌下融做羽翼，归属于雄鹰，在其最迷茫的时刻，拽往终途方向。

    

    聚光灯集中在他的身上，最闪耀的一盏，还会有更多。沐浴各式视线，亚瑟没有显得多么紧张无措。修身的白衬衫遇上背带裤，外披于表的小西服别上玫瑰，他的怀里抱上那把吉他，近原木的红木，介乎这番界线之中的声源充分地向世人展现主人的个性不羁。他抬起头来，浅金色的碎发为和光笼罩，悬挂高处的灯束又未免太刺眼。惹目。他知道每走一步都将为旁人所见，拽拉在身后的影子被扯得老长，可他没有停下的打算。没必要，真的没有必要。

     

    锐利的琴声闯入耳际，随机而来的欢呼象征所有，拨弦的当下，迎上瞩目灯光，这就是他的主场，他绝对的舞台。

     

    阿尔弗雷德还站在那个地方，视野最棒的吧台。与每一位客人一样，他在期待柯克兰先生的演出，也与所有人没有差别，持续至对方高歌之前，他也不曾得知对方所打算表演诠释的艺术。

     

    直到他听见熟悉的旋律。透过亚瑟指间弹奏的乐声，回到揣入口袋的耳机。四月初启，晴空正好，他刚熬了夜班，口袋里哐当作响的伙计兴许还能买上一块三明治。不远处草坪上校刊的朋友们正高声宣传，关于那引人瞩目又引起非议的艺术活动，关于昨晚一时兴起阅过的荆棘玫瑰。

    

    由大腿根爬上后臀，左侧，说不上霸占太多，可孤立一角悄然盛放的模样，却将贪婪不言而喻。那会是红色，也只能是红色，夜莺啼血为它染上傲骨，盛放于最隐秘之处的诱惑在张扬禁欲。

    

    ——那不过是一个屁股。

    

     _Goddamn, Goddamn_

_操他妈的，_

 

     

    这可不吗。他可没料到这样的展开，关于最爱的人在最后一场演出高唱单方面遇见时耳畔捕获的乐曲，再或者关于在酒吧里难得看上的好皮囊上竟还纹上那多赤色的玫瑰。阿尔弗雷德哪有考虑到命运竟会如此弄人，比方说当面谈及对方屁股的尴尬，比如哪怕再怎么尴尬再怎么出丑，他也忍不住继续义无反顾地爱上对方。

     

 

    _How the hell you get all that ass in them pants_

_贴身热舞，哪怕隔上一整条裤子，你这婊子不也拿下了他们的屁股。_

    

    他们没有多么接近，最近的那一次不过是点烟。亚瑟坐在储物间里，或许还能美化些称为员工办公室。火机还在，不过在手旁的办公桌上，可演出后的身躯却不愿扛下任何多余的费劲。于是阿尔弗雷德成为了他的手，为绅士点燃了火光。而亚瑟成为了他的瘾，素未越轨也素未引诱，仅凭缕缕薄烟，便将厌恶其中的少年沦为醉后囚徒。

    

    _How you drinkin' and you ain't got no glass_

_没有杯子也没有酒，你是从何喝得满嘴满足_

 

   

   倘若爱一个人是有限度的，那么亚瑟•柯克兰显然已将少年心中的酒杯盛满，放入英格兰的雨雾，承接窗帘流苏映落的赤红，一旁念入莎士比亚撰写的柯南道尔与叔本华先生的故事，当然，原稿为亚森罗平先生所荣誉带走，就似无数个日夜里未曾夺下的红唇。

     

    _Now you came in here and you ain't got no man,_

_现在可好，你站在我面前还纯情地装作若无其事，_

    

    如果恨一个人需要理由，那么阿尔弗雷德•琼斯在绅士心头可谓是无师自通。他可没有心大地往兴许对自己的屁股做过些什么的家伙面前放下戒备，恰恰相反，他却总以表面的松懈掩盖皮衣下的尖刀。兴许是无聊，于是他才将自己赌上，与弗朗西斯猜测那小子会在多久越轨惹火。然而直至无数个平安完整的日夜到来，他这才发现自己赔大了——酒吧一轮的酒水，以及浇灭于大西洋的失礼推想。

    

    英格兰的雨雾遇上加利福利亚的和光，揣入尼古丁的美酒遇上软饮料的咖啡因。

    

 

    _What_

_干_

    

    他走向前头，越过吧台与最后的约束，没有缘由。对方可没有任何邀请也没有示意，大庭广众之下只会给自己换来落面子的可悲。他知道自己该干些什么，他当然知道！正因为知道他才决心这样做，去靠近他去接近他，到距离他最近的地方，听取掩藏于琴声下的心声。

     

    他靠近边缘，理智与步伐。说实话这实在是有持无恐，一种变了调的狡猾，可他却又松了一口气。所以斯科特也总会说上一句人话，不要轻易招惹小屁孩，会惹火上身。

    

    现在就是。

    

    琴与歌声，阿尔弗雷德听不见多余的杂音，大概是停了，他不清楚。抬起头来，舞台的高差使得自己仿佛被扯落至彼间固有的距离，年龄，阅历，以及性别。

    

    烟与烟酸，亚瑟就像是咖啡因与尼古丁上瘾的囚徒，他的喉咙干涸，仿佛连一句话也无从挤出。他总算来到了自己的跟前，距离自己最近的地方。然而自己又该做些什么。曾经他趁醉质问所求，而对方笑着给自己递来一杯马天尼。别以为我不知道。亚瑟不住浅笑。你小子在那一刻借势楼了一把腰。

     

    那现在，再容得我借势一把。

    

    绅士蹲下身躯，在众目睽睽之下。舞台很高，你总不能硬生生地将即成的实木短时间内切个粉碎，可这从不是阻拦的理由，不会是，也绝不是。

     

    少年凑近最后丝毫。金丝交缠，蔚蓝承接幽绿，容得这点翠色成为意外之客。汗水打湿了他的发梢，看起来像是淋上一场雨，而男孩伸出手，这一次他不再落空，搭上了，停稳了，也久久地扶住了。

     

    一顶帽子扣上视线，属于亚瑟。霸占红唇，那属于阿尔弗雷德。

     

    他们在众人的视线下独享，又于只有彼此才知道的帽中距离，尝上了这辈子也戒不掉的滋味。

    

    ——“我可请不起超过一个月的歌手。”开演前弗朗西斯曾这般向阿尔弗雷德无奈坦明。

    

    没关系。

    

    凭余生换上一份终生合同，

    

    这也未免还归划算。

    

    凯旋而至的马天尼，柯克兰没有食言，他确实尝到了。

    

    在他的少年，

   

    在那故意饮尽退路的狡猾琼斯。

    

    “Asshole.”

    

    勾上少年的脖颈，亚瑟低声谴责。

    

    “Aren't we?”

    

    扯下帽沿，抢在灯光再度拥覆之际，阿尔弗雷德饮尽得以回味一生的醇至美酒。

    

     

07

    

    _The Tab_ ——一年一度美臀前十作品展示

    

    三一学院大草坪上，一个男人赤身裸体。深金色的碎发承接骄阳，灿烂惹目得倘若临海麦穗。身材健硕小麦肤色，不带多余象征的简单构图仿佛也不过是勉强够着合格线的保守作品。然而挤进前头，视线触及的某一印记却十足地向师生们证明，这还着实归于前十佳作。

    

    只见在那线条结实的屁股上蹭过一大块墨痕，纯黑与偏白肌肤对比明显，似一块高歌所有的印章。

    

    或许这还是真的。

    

    ——“产自美利坚，归于英格兰”。

   

   字符接上意识，黝黑墨印之下可谓是宣告占有。一时间，剑桥大学各大论坛都纷纷地开始讨论——围绕这可人的屁股，以及上面文字的含义——“夸张还是事实”，“行为艺术与心意传递的初心”，各式各样的假设层出不穷，仿佛这一刻，再怎么具有高见的先生也成为了屁股前的侦探。

    

    当然某美利坚先生不会告诉任何人那张照片的秘密。

    

    除了正居黄金观赏点的某工程学院图书馆及某英格兰先生。

     

    “在看什么。”

   

    简单调音，即将上台前亚瑟向他的恋人随口询问。

    

    而他耸了耸肩，一把搂过所爱的肩膀。

     

    “不过是一个屁股。”

    

    绝世美妙翘屁股。

    

    咬定英国美利坚。

    

    

End.


End file.
